


Dangerous Desires

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: He’s been obsessed with her for years, to be exact ever since he hit her with his curse. She lived when it was suppose to kill her. How did she survive? Why did she?





	1. The Birthday Gift

He’s been obsessed with her for years, to be exact ever since he hit her with his curse. She lived when it was suppose to kill her. How did she survive? Why did she? These were the questions he’s been running through his head since that day. Today was her 21st birthday, her and the weasley boy broke up months ago. Antonin has been keeping on eye on her ever since he was released from Azkaban on probation. During the war he even saved her life a couple times, not that anyone knew that. He was drawn to the girl, not just because she was the only one to live from his curse, but because she’s brilliant, beautiful, sophisticated. Antonin knew he shouldn’t be watching Hermione and her cat dance in her one bedroom apartment through the window. But he was memorized, he hadn’t seen this side of her in so long not since Potters wedding where she danced with the dragon tamer, they looked so much more in love than her and Ron ever did. Antonin turns away and walks to the store leaving the gift he got her on her porch. Another thing he shouldn’t of done, the list must be a mile long now. 

No one would ever know that he was behind the breakup of Hermione and Ron so many years ago. He was the one who caught him cheating and sent his house elf with the proof to give to Hermione. Well Antonin’s best friend Finn knew, Finn knew everything about Antonin’s desires for the muggleborn. Oh these desires would be the death of him and he knew it. Mostly because he knew he’d never get the chance to claim her, and ride out the desires and images he had stuck in his mind of girl. No not girl she’s a woman now he reminded himself, shaking his head and appariting into his apartment he shared with Finn. They both were released from Azkaban on a strict probation, and Harry Potter is the one who oversees them and does a weekly check in with them. 

“Dov you back already?” Finn asks once he heard the familiar pop of apparition in the apartment. There were only three people allowed to apparate into the apartment. Antonin,Harry and himself, Harry swears it’s for their protection, but they both know better. 

“Yes, just got back,” Antonin replies walking through the house. He found his best mate sitting on the living room reading a book. He sat on the sofa next to the fireplace, sighing at the comfort on his back. 

“What’s wrong with your back?” Finn asks looking concerned. 

“I slept wrong, the mattress are shit. Why couldn’t we stay at Rowle Rock again?” He asks looking at Finn. 

“Ask the bloody ministry. It’s not like we can escape,”Finn mutters under his breath. Antonin laughs some before going back to his book.   
************

Hermione had opened her door, looking down she sees a black box with a red ribbon on it. She picks it up, before returning to the house, if she was late to her own birthday party who cares. She sits it on the counter before opening it, she takes the lid off and sees another box in it. Picking up the little box, she sees a note under it. Setting the box down, she picks it up the note and sees her name on top. 

Hermione,  
Happy birthday. One day I hope you find out who I am. Be safe tonight, and if you need an escape, use this gift. It’ll take you somewhere safe, and quiet. Like a library.   
-A

Hermione opens the box and it’s a necklace but it has a portkey in it. She wonders who A is, maybe it’s Arthur. She puts it one before heading out of the house for her birthday party.


	2. Birthday Party

Hermione soon reached 12 Grimmauld Place. She stood outside, she really would have rather stayed at home instead of partying. She was not looking forward to seeing Ron, they had ended on bad terms, and probably would not be close ever again. Hermione walked in without knocking, she could hear everyone talking. She started moving through the house, she really didn’t want to be there. Every step that she got closer she could feel anxiety starting to set through. She had a feeling Molly would be displeased that she did not try to work things through with Ron, even though Ron had cheated. 

She finally reached the foyer, all she could see was red heads. Did the whole family come? She asked herself. She shook her head, took a deep breath. 

“Hi everyone,” She says.   
“Mione you made it!” Harry exclaims. 

Hermione gave him a hug before walking over to Ginny saying hello. She was anxious, too anxious and the person she did not want to see wasn’t even there yet. Seeing Molly and Arthur made her heart hurt a bit, she was never successful in recovering her parents memories, they were the closest thing to parents she had, and now she was sure they were gone because Ron had cheated. 

“Hello dear,” Molly says hugging her tightly.   
“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione replines.  
“It’s either mum or molly. You are still one of our children,” Molly tells her, letting Hermione go.

Hermione felt ten times better knowing Molly and Arthur still cared for her. Now hopefully it will be a good birthday. George and Angelina arrived with little Fred in tow. Hermione missed Fred, the twins and her were really close. Closer than most thought, they were actually two of her best friends. Hermione takes a look around and she sees a ginger she hasn’t seen for a year or so. 

“Charlie is that you?” She asks looking over the sea of red heads. 

Charlie turned around and smiles at her before coming over and giving her a hug. She hugs him back, his hugs were the best, probably because of all his muscles. 

“Hi squirt,” He says pulling away from her. 

“I’m so excited you made! No one told me you were coming!” She exclaims.

“It was a surprise,” He tells her kissing her forehead. “Hey where did you get this necklace? It’s beautiful.” 

“It was left on my doorstep as a gift. Don’t give me that look Charlie, I checked it for curses,” She tells him. 

“Have you thought about..” He starts but gets cut off when there was banging and swearing coming from the next room.

Those that were curious walked into the next room to find Ronald Weasley drunk off his arse stumbling around by the fireplace. There was a witch next to him no one knew she was other then one of Ron’s latest conquests. You could hear Molly belittle him, about coming to the party drunk and with another witch. Hermione wanted to leave, but she wouldn’t unless Ron started a fight, then she was gone. 

Ron, Molly and the unknown witch made their way into the foyer. Hermione’s eyes went wide, and she crossed her arms. Ron smirked and so did the witch. Oh the nerve of him! Hermione thought to herself. She turns away and goes back to a conversation with Charlie, she would just pretend Ron was not here. The rest of the party goers were confused on how Hermione knew the unknown witch. Harry decided to go up and ask her. 

“Moine, how do you know her?” Harry asked. 

“She’s the one he cheated on me with,” Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear.   
Everyone looked between the three, no one said a word. George opened his mouth then shut it, thinking against making a joke. The whole room felt tense, and stiff. 

“And she shags better than you ever could,” Ron smirked at Hermione.

“Must be because you’re drunk all the time,” Hermione said before walking away. She had enough of the party. 

She activated the portkey as soon as she got to the bathroom, and she left. When she landed, she had no idea where she was besides a library.


End file.
